leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Sycamore
The Great Sycamore is a large sycamore tree in the ThunderClan Forest Territory.As revealed by the official map in Secrets of the Clans and in all books where the action takes place in the Forest Description It is located near Snakerocks, east of the ThunderClan camp, closer to the ShadowClan border. It is one of the tallest trees in the forest, described as a gigantic tree with its crown stretching beyond the canopy that shields the sky. Its branches are strong all the way to the ends, and its roots are thick, twisting around its base and burrowing far into the earth. Young apprentices learn and master their climbing skill and dare one another to climb higher. Sometimes, it can also serve as the use of an ideal hunting place or a place to master stalking. Book mentions In the Super Editions Bluestar's Prophecy :Newly made apprentices Bluepaw and Snowpaw are taken by their mentors, Stonepelt and Sparrowpelt, to the Great Sycamore for their first hunting lesson. Snowpaw attempts to catch a mouse, but misses. Sparrowpelt and Stonepelt decide to practice stalking instead of hunting. In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Bluestar orders a patrol to go to the Great Sycamore and wait for her there, as some ShadowClan cats were seen prowling around. :Later, Graypaw is seen telling Firepaw and Sandpaw that he is going to be taken to The Great Sycamore by Lionheart, his mentor, to practice his climbing skills. The next day, Ravenpaw is sent on a hunting assessment by his mentor Tigerclaw to the Great Sycamore. A ThunderClan elder, Patchpelt, jokes he climbed to the top of the tree when he was an apprentice. Graypaw and Firepaw are amazed until Lionheart jokes that when Patchpelt was an apprentice, the Sycamore was only a sapling. Fire and Ice :When Fireheart is showing the territory to Cinderpaw, his apprentice, he points out the Great Sycamore along with other landmarks. He mentions that Smallear claimed to have climbed to the top branch when he was an apprentice. Jokingly, he adds that the tree was most probably only a sapling at that time. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Dawn :The destruction of the forest is underway, but the Great Sycamore is still standing, and is used as a landmark by the Clan cats. After they rescue the cats captured by the Twolegs, they assemble and rest at the Great Sycamore. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Fading Echoes :When Cinderheart and Lionblaze take their apprentices out for tree climbing training, Cinderheart says Longtail claimed to have climbed from the Great Sycamore to the camp of the old forest by climbing tree to tree. In the ''Graystripe's Adventure' arc Warrior's Refuge'' :When Graystripe and Millie return to the Clan's former forest home, Graystripe does not recognize the territory until he sees the Great Sycamore. When Millie points to a lone, untouched tree, he runs up to it and notices how it is one of the only trees among the Twoleg destruction. He looks at the sycamore and realizes where he is. He has a flashback of him as an apprentice with others being dared to climb the tree. He realizes that this tree is the Great Sycamore and runs to the camp to find his territory and camp abandoned and destroyed. See also *The forest territories *Snakerocks References and citations de:Große Platanenl:Grote Plataanru:Большой платанpl:Wielki Jawor Category:Locations